


spark

by Eimi_nee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimi_nee/pseuds/Eimi_nee
Summary: seungcheol gets electricity shocks whenever he touches something - except jeonghan. problem is - they can't stand each other.





	1. disclaimer.s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349998) by Mun Jiyeong. 



this au is based on a k-drama called spark, starring some pentagon members, and available on netflix.

the idea is theirs - though i will change some stuff up, just because i want to make this story mine - and because i want it to fit the jeongcheol vibe.

lower case intended.

there will be a french translation, as always, available on my french account Akina.fr

thanks for reading and i hope you'll like it ! ♥


	2. prologue.

opening my eyes with difficulty as my head ached, i growled in confusion as i didn't recognize any of the white walls surrounding me. i didn't get any time to think more about it though, the screams around me stinging my ears.

'seungcheol ! can you hear me ? are you okay ?' was all i could get from the mess that was happening.

i growled again, startled when my brother's face appeared on top of me. i tried to move, but arms were suddenly pushing me back to the bed.

'where am i ?' i groggily asked - the only question that i could think of with this migraine killing my head.

'in the hospital, responded my brother. don't you remember what happened last night ?'

last night, uh ? all i could think of was that blinding white light that attacked me, and then i blacked out. i couldn't even remember where i was, why i was there, and with who. i even had troubles making out my own name - every time i tried to think, this white light would take over my thought process.

'- a light, i growled. there was a light coming from the sky.'

jisoo frowned, apparently confused.

'cheol, there was nothing in the sky yesterday... are you sure you're okay ?'


End file.
